son in law or wife?
by sjf94line
Summary: 'Aku akan melakukan pekerjaan apapun." Hanya karena kalimat ini, orang aneh itu langsung menarikku dan menyuruhku menjadi babysitter anaknya tak hanya itu aku bahkan direstui menjadi menantunya. -Cho Kyuhyun- YeKyu FF


Disclaimer : Super junior belongs to SM Entertainment, they personal belongs to his self and his family

Pair : YeKyu

Cast : Kim Jong Woon (yesung) 29 tahun

Cho Kyuhyun 16 tahun

Melo 5 bulan (anaknya Yesung)

Warning : Minim EYD, typo. bahasa gaje

Enjoy!

"Son in law or Wife?"

Beberapa koin receh 100 won terjatuh berdencingan, kalau dihitung-hitung total semuanya ada 500 won.

Pemuda berbaju lusuh bernama Kyuhyun itu memandang miris 500 won sisa-sisa hartanya itu. Ia merogoh-rogoh kantong jins belelnya berharap menemukan sekeping koin untuk menambah keuangannya yang menipis dan hasilnya nihil.

Pemuda ini melepaskan topinya dengan gusar lalu meremas rambutnya hingga berantakan. Berpikir bagaimana caranya uang 500 won itu bisa mencukupi kebutuhannya.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa Donghae mau meminjamkanku uang. Pasti tidak boleh. Aku bahkan belum mengganti uang yang kupinjam sebelumnya." Gumamnya bingung. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlinats diotaknya. Ia berlari menyusuri jalan-jalan sepi lalu berhenti disebuah gang yang sepi lalu duduk disana.

Diambilnya sebuah spidol dan secarik kertas. Lalu ia menuliskan sesuatu..

"Aku akan melakukan pekerjaan apapun." Begitulah isi tulisannya. Disaat-saat terdesak seperti ini, otak pas-pasannya hanya mampu memikirkan cara itu.

YEKYU

PIIIIPP PIIIIPPP

Alarm berbunyi kesekian kalinya. Tepanya kelima kalinya. Awalnya bunyinya begitu nyaring namun lam-kelamaan memelan, seperti jam weker itupun sudah lelah membangunkan majikannya yang pemalas

"OOEEEEKK."

Ajaib, hanya mendengar suara itu si majikan pemalas bangun.

"Aduh, bibi Han kemana ya?"

Sudah payah ia menggendong putri kecilnya, matanya masih sayu karena baru bangun tidur. Dengan langkah terburu-buru ia keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga dan bergegas menuju dapur. Berharap menemukan bibi Han disana tapi hanya secarik kertas yang didapatkannya

Maaf tuan muda Yesung, saya ada urusan mendadak dan dipanggil tuan besar. Saya sudah menyiapkan perlengkapan Melo dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Saya harap anda bisa bangun pagi.

Dari : Bibi Han.

Wajah Yesung berubah muram. Ia bingung dan panik. Hari ini dirinya ada rapat penting yang tak mungkin ditinggalkan. Lalu bagaimana dengan putrinya?

"OEEKK."

"Stt, diamlah aku akan membawamu bersamaku." Serunya. Ia mengendong Melo dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang lain membawa tas perlangkapan Melo dan juga tas kerjanya.

Apartement Yesung terletak dilantasi duabelas, memang sengaja dipilih agar ia bisa melihat pemandangan indah dari sana. Namun kali ini Yesung mengumpat kebodohanya yang memilih apartemen lantai atas. Lift yang ditunggunya tak kunjung terbuka dan pemuda itu terpaksa turun melalui tangga darurat.

Duabelas lantai?! Bayangkan ia yang bahkan belum sempat sarapan harus berjalan sejauh itu? Rasanya ia ingin mencopot kakinya dan menggantinya yang baru. Akhirnya dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya ia sampai di basemant, membuka kunci mobilnya dan duduk dikursi kemudi.

"Uljima. Jangan menangis sayang. Kau mau susu?" Yesung menyodorkan botol susu ke mulut melo namun bayi mungil itu langsung menepisnya.

'Aish, jinja! Apa maumu?" Bentak yesung keras sontak membuat bayi itu terkejut dan menangis semakin keras.

"Mian, aku tak sengaja membentakmu." Dipeluknya Melo agar duduk dipangkuannya.

Ia memacu mobilnya dengan cepat sembari sesekali melirik melo. hal ini membuatnya tak fokus dan tak melihat seorang laki-laki tak jauh darinya hendak menyebrang dan mengganggu jalannya.

CKITT

Ia mengerem mobilnya mendadak, untungnya pria didepannya hanya sedikit terserempet. Dengan panik ia keluar dari mobilnya tanpa membawa Melo tentunya

"Ya! Kau gila ya? kau pikir ini jalan moyangmu?" Seru pemuda itu marah

"Mian, mian. Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Lalu pandangannya terfokus pada papan yang terkalung dileher Kyuhyun. Membaca tulisan disana dengan serius.

"kau bersedia melakukan apapun?"

"eh?"

Yesung menarik Kyuhyun kedalam mobilnya lalu menyerahkan Melo padanya. "kau urusi dia!"

Yesung beranjak ke bangku mengemudi dan fokus menyetir.

"Hey, aku bukan babysitter. Kau mau anakmu mati ditanganku!"

"aku akan menuntutmu jika kau melakukannya." Ancamnya tanpa melihat Kyuhyun

"Tapi.."

"Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun kan? Aku akan membayarmu dua, ah tidak lima kali lipat dari gaji babysitter umumnya jadi lakukan tugasmu dengan benar."

15 menit kemudian mereka sampai du kantor Yesung.

"Aku akan kembali dalam waktu tiga jam, tenangkan dia dan jangan berjalan terlalu jauh dari sini." Yesung beranjak meninggalkan mereka agar menunggunya di tempat parkit tapi kemudian ia berbalik lalu melemparkan beberapa won pada Kyuhyun.

YEKYU

Kyuhyun POV

Dia sungguh orang tergila yang pernah aku temui. Bagaimana bisa ia memperkerjakan orang tak berpengalaman sepertiku untuk mengurus anaknya? Dia benar-benar mau anaknya mati rupanya.

"OEEEKK" Aku meliriknya dengan tatapan sinis. Ingin rasanya aku pergi dan meninggalkan bayi itu sendirian. Tapi walaupun aku dijuluki evil aku masih punya hati nurani

"ini minum susunya ya." Kyuhyun menyodorkan botol susunya ke mulut Melo.

Seperti yang dilakukannya pada Yesung, Melo melempar botol susu itu.

"Kau benar-benar mau mati?!" Murka Kyuhyun, mata melotot dengan wajah seolah akan memakan Melo hidup-hidup.

"OOEEEKKK."

"Oke kau menang. Tenanglah." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa sesuatu yang basah dicelananya dan seperti itu bukan hal bagus.

"Kau buang air dicelanaku!?"

"AHHHH," Teriakku murka. Refleka berdiri hingga bayi itu terjatuh kesebelahku. Untungnya kepalanya tidka terbentur kalau tidak pemuda aneh itu pasti akan mengejarku sampai neraka sekalipun. Sialnya kepalaku malah membentur atap mobil.

Dnegan menahan marah dan sakit, aku berlari ke toilet terdekat. Meletakkan bayi sialan itu di dekat wastafel lau membuka pengait popoknya. Sungguh aku ingin muntah melihat "sesuatu" yang menjiikkan disana. Buru-buru aku bersihkan lalu kuganti dengan popok yang baru.

YEKYU

"syukurlah hyung, presentasinya sukses. Chukkae." Pemuda pemilik gummy smile itu masuk lalu meletakkan secangkir kopi di meja Yesung.

"Cheonma Eunhyuk, kau tidak bekerja?" Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya dari berkas-berkas lalu menatap asistennya yang malah asyik duduk didepannya.

"Sajangnim bicara apa sih. Pekerjaanku kan "melayanimu" Ujar Eunhyuk dengan wajah Aegyo-nya. Yesung balas tersenyum.

"Benar, kau bertugas melayaniku. jadi layani aku sekarang dengan mengerjakan berkas-berkas itu." Yesung menunjuk tumppukan kertas-kertas yang tersusun rapi di meja Eunhyuk. "Paling lambat nanti malam ya." Lanjutnya.

"YA Yesung! kau sungguh kejam. " Eunhyuk tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu Sajangnimnya hanya bercanda. Jangan heran kalau atasan dan sekertarisnya sering bercanda seperti itu karena sesungguhnya hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar teman.

"Oh ya kenapa kau telat hari ini, bibi Han tidak membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak, bibi dipanggil ayah tadi pagi. Itu sebabnya tadi pagi aku kalang kabut menjaga Melo."

"Hm, lalu Melo mana?"

Pertannyaan bagus, sepertinya Yesung sudah mengingat apa yang dilupakannya.

"Astaga! Aku melupakan Melo."

YEKYU

Kyuhyun duduk menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku, menggendong Melo dipangkuannya yang asyik meminum susunya.

"Dasar bayi bodoh, harusnya kau bilang padaku kalau popokmu penuh. Jadi kita tak perlu mengorbankan bajuku."

Kedua mata Melo mendongak lalu menatap wajah Kyuhyun masih dengan dot dimulutnya.

kalau saja Kyuhyun lebih peka, harusnya ia melihat guratan tak senang di wajah Melo. Seandainya saja ia bisa, Melo bahkan memilih mengganti popoknya sendiri.

BRAK

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Melo sama-sama kaget mendapati pintu mobil terbuka. Tangis Melopun meledak.

"Melo sayang, kau pasti ketakutan karena bocah ini yah, maafkan appa." Seru Yesung panik mengambil melo dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Ia melirik Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah lalu melotot kaget mendapati Kyuhyun yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan boxer.

"Ya, bocah yadong! Kenapa kau tak memakai baju!?" Murka Yesung.

"Ini semua karena ulah anakmu! Dia mengotori bajuku dan terpaksa aku mengganti popoknya yang bau itu."

"Oh demi tuhan. Kau bahkan sudah melihatnya tanpa pakaian! Kau telah merebut kesuciannya!" Yesung berteriak kencang sekali hingga beberapa orang yang diparkiran menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung dan penasaran.

"kau benar-benar gila! lalu kau ingin aku membiarkan anakmu menangis terus. Apa kau tak pernah melakukannya (mengganti popoknya)?

"Pernah, tapi aku ayahnya. Jadi aku berhak melakukannya dan kau! Kau orang asing. Penjahat kelamin."

"Demi tuhan! Aku tidak melakukan apapu. Anakmu masih kecil dan aku hanya..."

"joesonghamnida, tuan Kim. Tapi sebaiknya nada tidak bertengkar disini jika tak ingin mejadi tontonan." Sela Seorang satpam dengan wajah memerah.

Siapa yang tidak salah paham kalau meneriakkan kata-kata aneh, "Merebut kesucian? Melakukannya?' apa itu kata-kata yang pantas dibicarakan ditempat umum. Begitulan arti pandanganya para penonton. Hingga akhirnya Yesung sadar, berlari ke kursi kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan gedung kantornya.

YEKYU

Yesung melirik Kyuhyun dan Melo melalui kaca spion dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Ia terpaksa menyerahkan Melo pada Kyuhyun karena dirinya kesulitan menyetir sambil menggendong Melo.

Tatapannya melembut kala melihat bayi mungilnya bermain akrab dengan Kyuhyun. Nalurinya sebagai ayah mengatakan "Inilah calon menantuku."

"Hm.. err siapa namamu?" Tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Eh.. aku kim Jong Woon tapi aku biasa dipanggil yesung.

"Hm.." Sahut Kyuhyun cuek.

'Aku merestuimu menikahi melo.' Batinnya dalam hati. Agak lama ia melirik Kyuhyun, Yesung merasa risih juga disuguhi pemandangan dimana Kyuhyun mengendong Melo tanpa baju. Dengan satu tangannya ia melempar selimut kepada Kyuhyun.

"Pakai itu dan tutupi tubuhmu. Aku tak mau Melo yadong sebelum waktunya."

"MWO?!"

YEKYU

Siapapun pasti terkejut dan salah paham, apalagi bibi Han yang memang sudah mengenal Yesung dari lahir. Bagaimana tidak, tuan mudanya yang polos membawa seorang pria yang bahkan hanya berbajukan selimut ke apartementnya.

"Syukurlah bibi sudah pulang." Yesung menyerahkan Melo dipangkuannya.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun imnida."

"nuguseyo?" Bibi Han menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Aku...

"Calon suami Melo!" Seru Yesung lebih cepat.

"Bukan! Aku calon babysitternya!" Ralat Kyuhyun kesal. Yesung mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, pergi ke kamarnya.

"Bi, tolong antarkan Kyuhyun ke kamar tamu."

YEKYU

Dikamarnya, Yesung segera membaringkan badannya. Pikirannya menerawang saat tadi siang. Bagaimana Kyuhyun memperlakukan Melo dengan sangat baik dan mampu meluluhkan hati anaknya Padahal anaknya itu paling susah akrab dengan orang lain selain bibi Han dirinya dan juga ibu kandungnya. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia memanggil babysitter untuk Melo namun bayi itu selalu menolak.

Tangan-tangan mungilnya meraih pigura di meja nakas. Lalu menatap objek foto itu dengan penuh sayang dan rindu, foto "Ibu kandung" Melo. Wajahnya yang imut dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku menemukan babysitter sekaligus calon suami untuk Melo kita. Karena itu kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami lagi." Ujarnya seolah berbicara pada foto itu lalu mengecup foto itu sekilas.

TBC


End file.
